The Power of Love
by ExcursionGuy84
Summary: SONGFIC. Jim notices that his princes-bride, bethany, has become overtired from work lately. So, he prepares a wonderful surprise to share with her...on a sweet, cool & perfect starlit night.
1. Default Chapter

Bethany slowly, mechanically lifted her left arm and gently pulled its length across her sweat-laden forehead. She then closed both her lovely, deep brown eyes and sighed profusely.

She was exhausted.

Most of the morning had she passed running to and fro throughout her mother-in-law's Inn which was in a state of necessary hurry.

And for a very good reason too: the day before, Sarah had received a letter of notice from the entire Interstellar High Realm Command.

(This was the highest-ranking contingent of male and female Admirals, Generals, Consuls and even Princes that presided over all military/defense matters throughout the Etherium).

Anyway, The High Command had requested comfortable lodgings for the space of two nights in the most reputable, desirable and best furnished establishment on the planet Montressor.

Thus, with so little time to prepare for the presence of the 25-member council, Sarah Hawkins had divided the preparations amongst all the inn-workers.

(This also meant the former floozies-turned-waitresses/stewardess's who'd accepted employment at the Benbow after Sarah's son, Jim Hawkins, had deposed their old, murderous master and closed down forever their old-and-ruinous brothel.)

Some were allocated to preparing the guestrooms: straightening and neatening the beds, sofas, seats, tables, nightstands; some had stocking the mini-bars with spirits, clean glasses, napkin and condiments; 6 were set to organizing, stocking and washing the bathrooms; last was polishing the wood surfaces and preparing the fireplaces.

Sarah herself would oversee the work while helping Silver and B.E.N. along with Amelia and her three daughters, Olivia, Andrea and Chloe, with buying, cooking and preparing the massive purchases of food she would make.

Bethany, along with her 5 year-old triplets Faith, Samantha and Samuel were relegated some of the housecleaning chores for the day: sweeping, moping, dusting and spot-washing the walls, doorways, windows, mirrors and doors themselves. Three of the waitresses (Tammy, Roberta and Rebecca by name) volunteered themselves to each of the children so their mother could focus on her share without losing time to supervise her little ones.

And so everyone set about their tasks that very afternoon…

…and worked all that day…

…until the afternoon of the next.

Right now, it was two hours past midday and Bethany had just completed her requisite work. Every glass surface to be found throughout the Inn had been carefully washed and polished to absolute perfection, the rooms were fully aired, freshened, stocked and lovingly scented with pressed-and-dried flowers and all the floors were spotless.

All that was needed now were the guests…and they would be along later that evening.

"Mother," Bethany called to Sarah as she opened the kitchen door and poked her head in, "All is done and ready." "Oh Good, Beth," Sarah turned around and answered from where she stood in front of the bread oven. The older woman saw the weariness in her daughter-in-law's tender brown eyes and the manner in which her soft and lovely lips sank. And Sarah had compassion on Bethany.

"Here Beth," Sarah spoke quietly as she walked over to the young dark-red headed princess **(Author's Note: **If you've never read _The One who rattles the Stars_, you may find some portions here a little confusing.. "Let me take your apron and you go on upstairs, get washed up and rest."

So, Beth allowed her Mother-in-law to untie and remove her mud-brown work apron before leaving the kitchen and slowly trudging up the stairs to Jim's and her room. Once there, she stoked and replenished the fireplace before filling two metal pitchers and hanging them on the fire spit. That done, she sighed heavily and began to undress by the light of the growing flames.

Right now, she was beginning to feel grateful that Jim had brought the triplets with him to work this day; as much as they'd done their part in the chores well enough, they tired easily of housecleaning and were begging her and Jim last night for something different. So, Samuel, Samantha and Faith got to go to help at the shipyards with daddy and mommy was left to have some time alone.

Grasping the handles with two wool mittens, Beth removed the now-hot metal water pitchers and carried them into the bathroom. There, she poured out the steaming-hot clear liquid into the large metal bathtub. To cool and fill up the tub, she pulled down on the water spigot handle to dispense cooler water. Once the level and temperature suited her fair skin, she slowly removed her petticoat and bodice, tossed them together onto the floor and gingerly stepped in.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," she breathed ever so gratefully as the warmth began to penetrate her tired muscles as she sat and stretched her legs out full-length. With just her head above this pool of heaven-like respite, Beth slowly let her eyelids fall and laid her head back 'til her rich, smooth luxurious hair fell to touch the polished wood floor. With nothing but warmth and silence enveloping her, Bethany lay this way for a long time…until…she began to succumb to her greatest need in this moment and was totally asleep.

"We're Home," Leland called out as he, his son Jim and his three grandchildren tramped inside by the front door followed by an equally-tired Morph. "Oh Leland, Jim," Sarah exclaimed as she came out from the kitchen, "I'm so glad you all made it in time." She embraced and kissed her husband, son and grandchildren with fervor. "Well now," Sarah then said as she straightened up and looked at the grandfather clock in the far left corner of the room, "We've only got an hour until our guests are here, so you all go on upstairs and get ready." "Right Mom," Jim answered a little sluggishly before leading his boy and girls up the stairs. Morph even floated over to Sarah to slowly nuzzle her cheek with a low trill before heading after his friends.

When he'd seen the children off to their baths, Jim left them in their room they all shared and crossed the hallway to his and Beth's. But as he tried to push open the door, he found it shut by the latch. Jim lowered his work bag off his shoulder and tried to turn the latch—no luck, it was locked. So he knocked on the door and waited. "Beth?", he called. No answer. "Sigh…Morph?" The little shape shifter nodded and turned into a key that fit the keyhole perfectly. Jim then opened the door but as he entered, he didn't see his wife anywhere. That is, until he turned and looked into the bathroom. "Hey Beth," he called softly with a little cheer. But the sleeping girl slumbered on.

"Samantha, Faith," young Samuel called through the bathroom door, "My turn in the tub now." "Not yet, Samuel," called back Faith, "We have to dry our hair first and get on our bathrobes and slippers." He groaned a bit and walked away a few steps. "Why do girls always have to hog the bathroom?" he muttered. "I heard that!" Samantha called out in a sing-song voice. "Whatever," Samuel called back.

Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Samuel," came his daddy's voice, "Can you open the door, please?" Samuel moved to the door and undid the bolt so Jim could enter. "Daddy, the girls are taking a long time in the bath and the water's getting cold." "Don't worry, Sam," Jim said as he bent down to look his son in the eye, "If you want more hot water, you just ask me and I'll bring over some just for you to have a hot bath, okay?" "Okay."

Just then, the bathroom door opened and the sisters came out in their pj's, bathrobes and rabbit-fur slippers as they both were brushing their teeth. "Girls, come over here: I need to tell you and Samuel something." "Wa es et, 'Ady?" Faith asked with toothpaste and toothbrush still in her mouth. "Oh wait, here," Jim said as he stood up and walked over to Samuel's bed upon which he sprawled on his left side. He patted the comforter, a signal for them to join him there. Once they all were set and comfortable, Jim shared his plan with them.

**Author's Note: **Here's Something I've been wanting to do for a long while: a story that focuses on Jim's and Bethany's Love for each other and How Beautiful Love can be at just the right time and in so many god and perfect ways .


	2. A Beautiful Day & Big Day for Samantha

The first thing Beth was able to perceive was some strange noises that seemed to be coming from…somewhere…she couldn't tell. For that matter, she didn't even know what was happening or where she was. Everything was dark and there was nothing to perceive. But the noises began to echo stronger in her consciousness. And as they did, her mind began to clear more and more until her ears were more attuned to the now-familiar sounds.

"Mooooommm-eeeeeeee, Moooommmeeeeee," came the soft, graciously-sweet voice of a little girl whispering right before her face. "Good morning, mommy," came another girl's voice that had to be on the other side of her.

All of a sudden Beth realized who and where she was!

Her sleepy eyes snapped open so suddenly that the petite, cherubic strawberry-blonde standing at her bedside yelped and stumbled back a few steps. "…h-h-h-hi-hi…mom-mmy," poor Samantha stammered in her state of fright.

Beth just blinked repeatedly and stared blankly for a few moments at the startled blue eyes of her youngest daughter.

But then, a tender smile stretched out upon her rose-red lips and a look of warm love came to her earth-brown eyes. Slowly, she stretched her arms straight out in front of her. "Come here, Samantha," she spoke softly as she raised her head off her pillow slightly. But Samantha just stood with her chubby hands bunched in front of her mouth. "Don't be afraid, Sweetie. Mommy just wants to say 'good morning'."

At this, Samantha dropped her hands and tottered forward into her mother's arms where Beth enveloped her and swept her into the bed. Placing her right hand behind Samantha's long sand-colored hair, Beth enfolded her closer and gently, lovingly kissed her little girl all over her cheeks, nose, forehead and eyes.

"Heyyyy," came Faith's voice, "Samantha, you have to share mommy with me too." Beth just giggled happily. "You come here too," she said coyly as she reached out her left hand towards Faith who climbed up and towards her mommy. Beth 'captured' her too and pulled onto her chest so both girls were atop her.

Between kisses and snuggles, Beth cooed sweet nothings in their ears. "Do you-smooch-girls know-smooch-just how much-smooch-I love you both?" Then, before either could answer, Beth instantly turned over and 'dumped' them flat onto the mattress. "This much!" she giggled loudly and started to tickle them silly on their bellies, their feet and their necks.

Faith and Samantha started to squeal and shriek, twist and turn—do whatever to get away from their mother's 10-fingered barrage. "Mommy-Mommy-Mommy, HAHAHAHAHA, Stop, stop, Stop, STOP, that—oh-ho-ho-ho-oh-ho-ho, that-that, ah-haha-haha, THAT TICKLES!" "Shhhhh," Beth immediately ceased and put her finger to her lips, "Not so loud, Samantha, Faith. There are people sleeping here so we've got to be quiet." The two calmed down now that the 'terrible torment' was ended and brushed away the hairs in front of their eyes.

Just then, there came a short knock on the bedroom door. "Stay here, I'll get it," eth said before hopping off and stepping over to open it. "Morning Beth," Jim answered with his small smile and warm blue-eyes. "Oh Jim," Beth exclaimed softly, "I didn't see you last night. I'm sorry if, well…me and the girls…if we made so much noise we woke you." "Huh? Oh, no, You didn't," Jim replied with a shake of his head as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

Beth's sharp eyes caught this action and she smiled; she absolutely L-O-V-E-D it when her husband was this bashful—He was so cute.

"So, uh…" Jim mumbled, "What was all the noise about?" "Ohhhh," Beth rolled her eyes so playfully that Jim had to chuckle, "Me and the girls were just sharing a very warm and tender moment together." "Oh," Jim answered with raised chin and eye-brows, "Well, could…You Know…You and I—?" "Oh Jim, Of Course you may!" And with that, She opened the door further with a flourish and arms fully outstretched.

As he entered, she leaned up and gave him a big one on the lips as both their eyes closed on contact. "Mmmmm," Jim breathed huskily as he drank her deep, sweet, red and delicious skin. "Eeeuuuuuwwwww," Samantha whined and submerged under the bed comforter. "Yyyyyyyuck," Faith stated as she jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Jim and Bethany came down the stairs arm-in-arm, looking very much like a royal couple (albeit Beth alone was of Monarch lineage). The two exchanged sweet and happy looks of Agape love that was tried, true and unconditional.

As they entered the massive dining room, those who looked up to see the young spacer and his princess-bride also were quick to see the deep and strong affection they shared. And it was a scene that could only soften the most hardened soul and make glad the most somber heart.

But then, Jim realized something: most of the dining guests were the council members of the Interstellar High Realm Command. And he'd forgotten to stand at attention first—a cardinal and basic rule since the beginning of the Academy! But then again…this was his home and not Interstellar property. And who, out of all 25 council members, would know him here?

"Ahhh," came a deep, baritone voice from across the room, "Lieutenant James Hawkins." Jim looked around to find the voice but the owner came ambling right around the tables and over to him and Beth where they stood. The, Jim recognized the voice's owner and stood at rapt attention as Beth assumed her best royal dignity.

"Good Morning, Admiral Sir," Jim spoke with a crisp salute. "And to you as well, Lieutenant." The Grizzly bear-like Fleet Admiral Terrence Creed, Commander-in-Chief, Interstellar Naval Command had known much about Jim and his abilities since the adventure to and from Treasure Planet. It was he who'd assigned Jim the covert and deadly mission by which Jim had found and rescued Bethany (and she, likewise, rescued Jim), reunited her with her (Royal) family and eventually led to their marriage. Thus, Jim was ever grateful and more intimate to his highest-ranking (after his parents and parents-in-law, of course) superior officer.

"Good Day to You as well, Admiral Sir," Bethany spoke humbly as she curtsied elegantly and sweetly. The ursid bowed at the waist to her in reply. "And a most blessed day to You too, Your Highness." "Thank-You," she answered with a most charming smile.

"With your permission, Sir," Jim began matter-of-factly and respectfully, "I was going to take the day off of work…and, uh, spend it with my wife here." Bethany turned her tiara-rimmed head to face Jim with complete surprise in her sweet brown eyes. But Admiral Creed just nodded with a broad smile. "Permission granted…Jim." "Thanks…very-much, Sir."

"Oh Jim, there you are," came Sarah's voice as she appeared from the kitchen and moved to intercept him and Bethany. "I need your help today: Silver and I still need meat for the next several days but the butcher's in town didn't have enough even though we purchased all they had. So I want to ask if you could, you know, go hunting today, somewhere anytime, and get at least 17 pounds of …well…just whatever game you can get. I'll leave it to you."

"Oh, uh…okay Mom. We'll get it." "We?" asked Beth a little puzzled. "Yeah, 'We'. Let's all of us go hunting to today—as a family. What do You say, Beth?" "Um, well," she muttered as she ran her hand under her chin while thinking. Just then, the triplets came clomping down the stairs. "Hey Kids, want to go hunting today?" "Jim!", Beth exclaimed as her eyes flew up to her husband's face, "You can't be serious: Take the children hunting!" "I wanna go!" replied the ever eager Samuel. "I don't know," Samantha said timidly as she clutched her large, porcelain-head doll in her arms. "I'm scared of…big animals." "Do we get to shoot your guns, daddy?" Faith spoke curiously, being braver than her sister. "Oh Yeah," answered her daddy coming over and squatting down in front of her. "I'll show you all how to hunt with a gun and other weapons. But I'll get the meat that grandma needs, okay?" "Okay, Daddy," Faith answered as she clasped her hands in front of her. Jim smiled at her as he and Samuel went back upstairs to retrieve Jim's firearms from the gun safe in his room.

But Samantha, still nervous, clung to her mommy's forest-green velvet gown and said, "Mommy, I don't wanna go, I'm scared." But Beth just knelt down and held her daughter close. "Shhhh, Be brave, little one. Daddy and I are Always with you to protect you and your brother and sister. And who knows—you may actually like it when you see what its like."

**4:37 PM that same day….**

"Mom, we're home!", Jim called anxiously as he burst through the back door of the inn kitchen, dusty, muddy and bloody—along with Faith, Samuel and a very confident and beaming Samantha! But it was not his mom they found removing several roasts from the large oven: it was Silver himself. "Ahh, Jimbo! Samuel! Samantha! Why, 'n ev'n yeh too, 'lil Faith!" the big, old cyborg exulted as he wiped off his hands with his apron and ambled over to greet his friend and "godchildren". "Hey Silver," Jim answered his old mentor with a big side hug which the affable cook returned. "You got to see what we got you, Uncle Silver!" Samuel almost shouted with excitement as he grabbed Silver's mechanical arm and tried to pull him towards the still-open kitchen door. "No, Samuel, wait," Jim said intervening, "Let' s you and I bring in the meat and 'Uncle Silver' can prepare it while he's making tonight's dinner." "Ah-Nahhh, Its already done there, Jimbo," Silver motioned towards the cooling roasts on the stovetop. " 'Sides, this 'ol cyborg could use a bit 'o movement," he added as he ambled on past them and out the doorway.

"Oh Beth, There you are," called Leland softly to his daughter-in-law who'd just entered through the front door. "I haven't seen you or Jim all day," the tall, rugged spacer said further as he came over and helped her remove her sun bonnet and traveling cape. "Thank-You, Father," she answered with a tired-yet-warm smile and sweet brown eyes, "I've been out with Jim and the children hunting." "Hunting, eh?" "Mm-hmm." "Well," Leland replied with his hands on his hips, "I certainly know how tiresome that can be." Oh, No-no-no, It was quite invigorating and very wonderful. Why, I even bagged 6 wild turkey's myself!" "Turkeys, eh?" Leland replied with an upraised brow. "Oh Yes! For that matter, we all got a lot of animals—all different kinds too!" she exclaimed with arms outstretched for emphasis. "I assume you filled the skiff with them all?" her Father-in Law guessed. "Oh Father, You just have to see them all. Please, let me show you," she urged and pulled him out the front door.

Two hours later, the Hawkins family all sat down at their own private 10 seat table as three of the waitresses—Jenna, Leisha and Natalie—served them. Jim began by recounting for Leland and Sarah the incredible troves and hers of game they encountered and hunted.

But what was even more astounding was the breath-taking numbers they all "harvested".

Jim being the most experienced and most firearm-savvy, was able to bring down 4 bull elks, 2 Bison, 3 White-tail deer and 5 wild hogs.

Beth, more quick of finger and sight, dropped 3 elks, 4 pronghorn antelopes, 6 geese, 2 snipe and 8 rabbits besides her 6 turkeys.

Samuel got himself 3 pheasants, 4 wild hogs, 16 quail, 3 deer, 8 ducks and even 5 snipe.

"Did the girls get to shoot anything?" Sarah wanted to know eagerly.

"Oh Yes—and that's the Best thing, too!" Bethany proclaimed with well-pleased smiles for her daughters. "Faith shot 14 rabbits, 3 woodchucks, a hog and one 8-point white-tail. And Samantha—why, this morning she was deathly afraid of even using a gun. But Today…oh my goodness!" "How did she do?" Leland asked.

With a slight indication of fear in her countenance, Beth drew in a deep breath. "Well...it went like this: We had just completed hunting Coldwell Meadows, where Samuel got his upland birds and waterfowl. Jim and Samuel had gone down to a creek to help him retrieve one of the pheasants. All of a Sudden, Samantha said she saw two enormous brown bears coming straight towards us. I turned and saw them coming straight out of the woods bordering the meadows."

"And they were humongous: the smaller had to be about 650 pounds at least! They must have been attracted by the scent of the animals we already killed and gutted."

"And Mommy told me to aim 'n shoot," Samantha piped up, not wanting to let her side of the story go untold. "So I lifted Daddy's slug gun to my shoulder and looked at the bears through the sight. **Author's Note: a slug gun is a shotgun with a grooved or "rifled" barrel for shooting large bullets called "slugs". **And," here she halted and resumed her story more slowly. "I shot the first bear…and it fell down dead. And the other bear almost stopped but I shot it in the head. And the first bear was still alive…but Mommy gave me her gun and I killed it. Thanks, Mommy."

"Oh Samantha," Beth leaned over to kiss her blonde-haired girl on the forehead, "You're welcome. And THANK-YOU for being so quick with your aiming; you really saved us all. And I'm so proud of you." "Me too," Jim added as did Leland and Sarah. "You didso well today, Samantha," Jim went on." You see, you're so strong and brave already. You're going to be someone greater and brighter than a whole galaxy of stars."

And as they all watched, a smile appeared and grew bigger on Samantha's lips and her Prussian-blue eyes twinkled bright as a white star, making her look absolutely radiant with Life and Joy.


	3. The Night worth Waiting For!

After dinner, the kids went upstairs to get ready for bed after a long and well-fought day. But as Beth was just about to do likewise, Jim told her to wait and then he turned to his mother. "Mom," he whispered loudly and motioned to her to come closer. Sarah did so and Jim whispered into her ear. She nodded and whispered something right back. Jim nodded and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Then he turned back to his wife with a deep warm expression on his comely face.

"What's going on, Jim?" Bethany asked as she brushed away a strand of her blood-red hair. Jim looked around and led her aside closer to the dining room wall. He looked around quickly before bending down to her right ear. "I've got something special planned tonight—just for you and I. So do this: have a hot bath, get dressed as nice as you can and come meet me on the back deck." Bethany was mystified by this request but she smiled and nodded to her Jim. "Alright, I will Jim."

Once upstairs, Beth went through the same bathing ritual she performed last night—except this time she added some herbal bath scents and soap crystals to the hot water. As she waited for the steamy liquid to attain her preferred temperature, she took the time to sort through her wardrobe. Beth couldn't hold back a little giggle of delight; it was always such an immense joy for her to dress up as finely as she pleased. And if Jim's plan was very special, then she would certainly do her utmost to be very pretty to him tonight.

At last she'd made her choice, set out the entire costume and accessories on Jim's and her king bed and returned to the bathroom. Ahhh, the water was just right! Beth lifted off her slip and stepped into the energizing formula.

Downstairs and outside the back of the Benbow Inn, Jim was relocating the outdoor dining tables and chairs that occupied the backyard garden patio. Behind a bordering blackberry thicket, he stashed the chairs and gingerly stacked the hickory wood tables under the overhanging branches of a willow tree. And as Jim continued his endeavor, he remembered to watch for Beth to appear anytime through the open double-doorway normally shuttered by two French doors.

At last Jim was done! He straightened out and did a few arm stretches to relieve tension on his muscles. This respite allowed him to survey the entire garden area and the adjoining patio upon which he stood.

The whole surface of the patio was itself a single massive slab of Georgian slate imported from the planet Cree. The 250 square-foot flat stone was bordered on three sides by the 2-1/2 acre garden. The magnificent and irresistible habitat had been Sarah's life-long botanical dream-come-true for more than 7 years now. Dug, planted and grown during Jim's Basic Training at the Interstellar Academy, the preserve was a living showcase for every beautiful and fruitful agricultural life form native to Montressor.

Rock paths of finely-crushed stones and granite steps were flanked by roses, hyacinths, marigolds, morning-glories, berry thickets (straw-, blue-, black and rasp-), honeysuckles, wisteria and periwinkles.

Joining them were ferns, pungent junipers, bright lantana, Bermuda grass, silky-soft moss, curtain-like vines and weathered rocks. Over these stood great guardians of moss-draped oaks, maples, cypress, willow, apple, purp, plum and pear trees.

Bordering the Inn itself were plants of peppers, onions, tomatoes, carrots, potatoes and celery; besides these were herbs beds of chives, rosemary, basil, oregano, cilantro, dill and parsley.

Jim took in all of this closed his eyes and breathed in the scents of the cool, crisp night air. It was indeed a very lovely night to celebrate a very special bond he shared with someone very dear to his heart and who was his life.

Just then, his sharp ears heard the light steps of someone descending the stairs inside. Jim slowly turned and faced the open doorway. As the steps came closer and closer, he smoothed his hair and tucked his nice olive green shirt neatly into his loose yet stylish trousers that hung over his boots. He straightened his dark-blue, gold-trimmed Naval jacket, swung his arms to relax and took a deep, happy and somewhat anxious sigh through his lips.

The steps finally reached the main floor as another sound came to Jim's ears: the soft hissing of a fine cloth over the wooden floor inside…coming closer and closer.

At Last! Bethany strolled into view and between the open doors where she came and stood still with her beautiful, precious eyes looking intently at Jim.

He, meanwhile, blinked his wide eyes and even rubbed them with his fisted hands before taking another look. He couldn't believe the transformation standing before him!

Bethany's blood-red hair shone with luster as bright as rubies radiating in sunlight yet mirroring the softness of the moon's glow.

Woven into the gorgeous strands upon her lovely head was a white-golden tiara with a skillfully-crafted point ringed with small emeralds, sapphires and rubies.

Her gown, a gift from her own mother, was of fine, smooth and softest cotton with color two shades darker than her hair. From the long, bell-shaped train, her maroon and white bodice was trimmed with soft lace that filled the V-cut spreading up from the torso to just below her neck.

At her waist, there hung a golden-thread belt with a single strip falling at the apex to her dress hem.

The shoulders and sleeves followed likewise with the rich fabric conforming to Beth's delicate yet strong shoulders. The light cotton sleeves of red gave way to creamy-white ruffles of lace and faux fur that terminated at the wrists.

Her shoes were black cotton, hard-soled slippers made just for this gown.

But it was Bethany's face that was most enrapturing. Washed fully-clean yet devoid of any powder or cosmetic paint, her skin shone a creamy-light brown with true pink blush of her cheeks.

Her light red lips sparkled like water in the vivid torchlight.

And her eyes, Oh those eyes…why, they had never seemed so, so…beautiful, so deep, so tender, so…captivating. Indeed, those circles of chestnut brown blinked and widened with allure and innocence that bespoke strong love and passion…for her one love.

For a great while, time was gone as Jim and Bethany gazed upon one another; each with deep awe and adoration for another…beloved.

With a few blinks and a slightly coloring face, Bethany walked forward and stood but inches from her young husband with hands folded before her.

"Oh Jim," she breathed huskily as emotions began to rise, "I've been waiting so long for a moment like this…but, I never thought I'd see it again. I mean," she looked down to form her thoughts before turning her precious face back to Jim's, "I'd thought you'd forgotten…about…these moments we've shared before."

And her pretty chocolate eyes blinked to hold back tears of joy and overwhelming happiness

But Jim just smiled his heart-warming little smile and said:

"You know, Bethany, I did get so caught up in life that I, uh…well, forgot what made it so grand…so…best." He settled his welcoming stare right into his wife's enrapturing countenance. "It's You, always you. Beth, I could live forever without solar surfers, ships, a Benbow Inn, a rank and even a home." Jim then leaned closer as his eye hazed a little with liquid emotion themselves. " 'Cause All I want for the rest of my life…is You. I want to be your's and you to be mine: My hope, my friend, my soulmate; and…my Love…always."

"And I, Bethany, take you Jim…to be my lawfully wedded husband."

With that, the two lovers reached for another and clasped their arms around the other to become one flesh as tears of joy flowed without restraint.

Jim kissed his Bride on the forehead, the cheeks and the lips before saying, "Come dance with me…m princess."

No sooner had Beth taken Jim's left hand in her right and placed her left on his shoulder…than…a sweet singing voice invaded the misty, torchlit atmosphere.

_The whispers in the Morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling by like thunder nights_

_As I look in your eyes_

Jim and Beth slowly, gradually began to spin and twirl as Jim's Prussian-blue eyes beamed brightly into her smiling brown orbs.

_I hold on to your body_—and Beth did so to her Jim, as tightly as her strong arms could.

_And feel that You feel me._

"I love You, Bethany," Jim whispered deeply, "Forever."

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_Love that I could not forsake_

Round and round the two turned and stepped with ease…as the music grew higher in melody…and deeper in meaning.

_Cause I'm Your lady_

_And you are my man_

Beth lifted her glowing, smiling face and stared dreamily upon her own Jim.

_Whenever You reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

Unknown and unseen to Jim and Beth, they were being observed by others.

_Lost is how I'm feeling_

_Lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

By now, gathered at the bedroom windows, the patio doors and the stair landings was an audience of small child-like faces, maiden figures and alien eyes. Everyone was staring, just…looking, watching this, this…oh so heavenly and utterly breathtaking spectacle of beauty and Romance.

But still the music floated upwards and the lovers danced on.

_Even though there may be times_

_It seems I'm falling away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_Cause I am always by your side_

As the chorus climaxed into heavy drumbeats, Jim began to lead Beth in a spinning formation the circled the entire dance floor.

_Cause I'm Your Lady_

_And You are my man_

_Whenever You reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to love_

_For the power of love._

Beaming exuberantly, Beth now fell forward 'til her head lay against Jim's firm bosom…and she listened.

_The sound of Your heart beating_

_Made it clear suddenly_

_The feeling that I can't go on_

_Is light years away_

_Cause I'm Your Lady_

_And You are my man_

_Whenever You reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to love_

_For the power of love._

_The Power of Love_

_The Power of Love_

_The Power of Love_

_The Power of Love_

As the tempo slowed further and further, Jim and Beth twirled and stepped slower and slower…until they were just…floating like flower petals to the ground.

And still they held on to one another with Jim's head over Beth's and hers still on his chest. Like this, they were both enraptured and overflowing with love and tenderness and longing for one another. And neither Jim nor Beth wanted it to end.

But alas, the music finally ceased and the record needle lifted off the disc.

But still the husband and wife continued to step slowly…

…until, that is, Jim detected a loud sniffling.

He looked up and suddenly stood straight in surprise. Beth, feeling his movement, looked up at his face and turned around to see what Jim did.

She nearly stumbled over her feet.

Almost everyone—and I mean Everyone—was gathered at the patio/sunroom doorway, at the upstairs windows and at the kitchen windows—all looking out at the lovely couple!

And some, like the corpulent Meltdown and Bird-Brain Mary, were gaping with open mouths.

Others, like Sarah and Leland Hawkins, were proudly sniffing back tears and blowing into their handkerchiefs.

And the rest, like Samuel, Samantha and Faith at their bedroom window, just stared dreamily or in curiosity.

Jim and Beth were taken aback and somewhat embarrassed: neither had thought they'd be intruded upon like this.

But then…one of the waitresses, chestnut-brown haired, blue-eyed Jamie, put her hands together and began to clap softly. She was joined by another…and another, and another…until everyone was clapping and whistling and even going "Awwwwwww"

The two lovers exchanged glances before turning back to their audience.

Then Jim—with a wink aimed towards his dad & mom—enveloped his small wife in his arms, lifted her off her feet and lowered his face to her lips where his met hers as their eyes closed once more.

At this, Everybody went absolutely W-I-L-D! Everyone that is…except for the triplets watching from their bedroom window—in disgust.

"Eccchh," Faith scrunched her face very tight. "Blaaagghhh", Samantha concurred, "I'm going to bed."

"What are Daddy and Mommy going to do now?" asked Samuel in a moment of intense curiosity.

"That's' easy, Samuel," Faith stated matter-of-factly as she slipped her smooth legs under her hand-sewn quilt. "Mommy and Daddy are going to come inside and go to bed, like us. Except that they're going to make babies."

"Babies?", Samuel nearly choked.

"Yeah, Mommy's gonna have more girls like us so we can spend more time in the bathroom fixing our hair and doing our lips."

"Oh Great," Samuel groaned as he flopped into his bed and rolled onto his left side.

"Really?" Samantha whispered to her sister in her own bed.

"I hope so," Faith replied with a sneaky grin, "but I just said 'baby girls' to see that look on Samuel's face."

"I heard that," Samuel called softly from his bed. "Whatever", called back both girls.

**Author's Note: **Well, th-th-th-th-tha-tha-that's All Folks! Was It Good? Overblown? Sappy? Sugary?

I know I was a long time in bringing this to an end (sad for me as it is). Please feel free to fling "verbal" mud, sewage or darts—whatever is your forte.

**Song Lyrics: **"The Power of Love" Words by: G. Mende, C. DeRouge, J. Rush, M.S. Applegate. Performed by: Celine Dion. Copyright 1995


End file.
